Darkest of Nights,Brightest of Days
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Yara Sky always believed herself and her brother normal.But as she is getting attacked by a monster,she has to admit the oposite.As she fights Yara is forced to realize the force oposing is her stepmother and her father is nobody else but the god Zeus!
1. Prologue

_Please review!_

_I own nothing besides my OC's._

_**Darkest of Nights,Brightest of Days**_

_Prologue_

I had always wanted to know who my father was.

My twin brother and I grew up by foster parents, James and Trishelle Keltings.

They are awfully nice people,and I loved to refer to them as 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

That was back when,then i didn't even have a hunch who my father really was.

I used to never really care for the truth.

However this was long before i noticed that i was different and not just in looks.

I had abillity's if you could call them like this that made me different.

Differences that made me live in a world i didn't even knew that existed.

Differences that nearly got me killed serval times.

Okay I admit my stepmother dearest was to blame for most of it.

But i always survived because i have my brother T.J. and my friends.

So if you want to hear the most crazed action/drama and romance(sadly) story there is here you go.

The reason is simple.

My famillie is not like most ones.

My name is Yara Calliope Sky,and this is my story as the demigod-daughter of Zeus.


	2. Cpt1 part 1

_Please review!_

_I don't own anything!_

**Just a normal 'unnormal' day**

I woke up to T.J. Shaking me violently.

T.J. is my older brother(even through we are twins) and always looks out for me.

He has stormy grey eyes and slightly curly hair.

Similar to me in dark ink blue.

It actually looked most times like black in oposite to mine.

Mine is a true ink blue,like someone emptied a bottle of ink over my hair,and i didn't like it's colour.

But what was even worse were my eyes.

They are ever changing in the colors of the morning dawn.

I felt weird like a real life manga figure,and it honestly had me wondering why nobody noticed my unsual looks despite my friends and family.

I kept my bangs so long that they easily obscured my eyes.

„Lessons starts in half an hour!Get ready."

And with that T.J. stormed out of my room.

I got dressed and went with my bag downstairs.

Mom stood in the kitchen and was making breakfast when i walked in.

Like every nine year old girl i loved my mother deeply,even after i was told last year that i was not her daughter by blood.

Dad sat across from T.J. and worked on his temple of Delphi.

He was a historican who specialized in greek and roman history.

All the while Mom talked about her plans for the day.

She always tended to ramble when she was nervous.

As i sat next to Dad and ate my breakfast i watched Dad work on his project.

„Oh,this?It's actually nothing.",said Dad when he launched himself into storys of the temple.

His blonde hair fell into his dark green eyes as he worked on some details.

He tried to push them out of his sight but they always fell back.

Mom looked at Dad for a few minutes incrediously then she ushered me and my brother in the car.

From then on it was a normal day,as far as normal as a day can be for someone with ADHD and dylexia who atracked a lot of trouble.

I honestly tried to keep my thoughts on the lessons,but it didn't work as i wanted.

Finally the last lesson came.

Malcom awaited me in front of the door where we had our greek lesson.

The school was consecrated to Athena so yes,where was a lesson wich was all about the old greek way of live.

It was the only lesson where i was really good at.

Malcom,my best friend ,and T.J. where better than me at the most of them.

„Hey,how are you doing?",Malcom greeted me as i walked over to him.

„It almost killed me,how about you?"

Malcom's grey eyes lit up and he started talking about his lessons so far.

However before he could finish he was interupted.

Mr. Brunner smiled at the class,(his eyes lingered on Malcom,T.J. and me),then he send a meaningful glance to someone in the crowd.

„Now how about we take a little walk?"

He led the way out of the school building and we followed.

A boy started to walk next to me and Malcom.

„Where do you think we're going?

He was wearing a hat and was going on crutches.

„Excuse me,but who are you?",asked Malcom a little offended that he was interupted,again.

„G-G-Grover Underwood.",squeaked the boy.

I couln't blame Grover for beeing intimidated,Malcom could be quite scary when interupted.


	3. Cpt 1 part 2

_Please review!_

_I don't own anything_

„The model of a tempel build on the school grounds but quite a bit away from here."

Grover looked curiusly at Malcom and me,and honestly it ticked me off.

„Do you know it's rude to stare at other people?",i snapped at Grover.

His eyes stayed on me for quite some time before returning to Malcom.

„Tell me something about yourself?",Grover asked.

I truly hated it when people asked if i could tell them something about me,because sooner or later I would be forced to tell them about my parents and then there would be pity.

Lots of pity.

„My father is a professor for mathematics at the college in this town.I love reading books,and my favorite animal is an owl."

Grover and me raised our eyebrows.

I honestly wouln't have thought that Malcom would give him even a tiny bit of knowledge about himself that easily.

Then Grovers eyes turned to me.

„What?"

We walked a bit in silence after that,at the end of our class.

„Don't you want to tell Grover something about yourself?,asked me Malcom with a pointed glare.

I sighed.

Let me tell you Malcom could be awfully nice to other people if they seemed nice enough to him.

But of course i always trusted him with his judgemts,just right now that Grover guy seemed to suspicious to me.

„Fine,fine,fine.I love thunderstorms,my favorite animals are the eagle and the mocking bird."

They both now looked at me dumbstruck.

I know Malcom didn't expect me to tell Grover even the tinist bit about me without blowing up in his face.

„What about your family,and your mother?"

Ow,Grover knew how to pick questions.

Malcom's eyes got dangerously light.

„My mother left me and dad just after I was born."

Malcom's mother has always been a touchy subject,and now as if to prove that it still was Malcom speed up,ahead of Grover and me.

„And you parents,Yara?",Grover looked at me with suspicion and curiosity.

I sighed deeper this time.

„Never knew them.I was adopted by James and Trishelle Keltings,together with my twin brother T.J."

Now Grovers eyes lit up in the same way your eyes light up when you found something you've desperatly been looking for.


	4. cpt 2

_Please review!_

_I don't own anything_

_**I get mauled by something non-existing**_

After i told Grover about my parents he got called by Mr. Brunner.

I however stayed in the back,Malcom would wait for me by the entrance,and i had no desire to look now for him.

Turnes out that i would regret this decision big-time.

My brother always said that my impatience would one day be the death of me.

Well,this day was the proof that it would actually be the oposite.

As I walked alone in the back i felt eyes on me.

That kind of non pleasent feeling a girl got in the movies as her murderer stares at her.

But sadly i would shrug it of as nothing after i looked around myself.

After about five minutes the road took a sharp turn and the rest of the class was for a moment out of my sight and i out of theirs.

The bad thing about monsters is,if your guard is down they only needed a moment to kill you.

Just a second before i would too,turn around the corner i was attacked by something big and heavy.

My bag fell down on the road and i tumbeld down the hill on the left side of it.

I hit my head on my way down serval times on a tree and my arms got scratched open by the bushes around.

Up until that day i was never truly terified.

As I stopped rolling i tried to sit up.

My vision was fuzzy but i could somehow oh so clearly make out the reason i fell in the first place.

It was a horse-seized big,furry black dog.

It looked at me and drooled while it ran torwards me with a mad gleam in it's eyes.

Just before it collided(again) with me i rolled out of the way to my right and forced myself to my feet.

As soon as i stood the aching of my whole body forced me to lean on a tree with my back.

But still i didn't let that thing out of my sight.

Now that it was so close i couln't shake the feeling that it wanted to eat me.

It stared at me while it crouched down-and jumped.

Right into a tree.

My vision was fuzzy,my head hurt like the rest of my body,but i stayed on my feet.

I had a feeling that as soon as my back touched the ground i would be dead.

That thing was obviously a fast-learner it gathered itself from the tree and started circling me.

Never ones left it's eyes me.

I walked backwards slowly up the tall hill again but that thing wouln't let me.

It growled,crossed the distance between us and hit me with it's paw in my side.

I flew straight into the next tree because of it's strength.

I was completly helpless i started to realize now,and got mad.

Oddly enough to the sound of pounding blood in my ears came the crackling of a huge thunderstorm.

I dismissed the sound quickly.

I always heard a thunderstorm when i got really mad.

This time however it was real,i noticed as the first raindrops fell in my face.

My strength seemed to slowly return as the storm raged overhead.

Again that thing tried to hit me with it's paws.

_'Call down lighting,Yara.'_

A male voice wispered over and over again in my mind.

But really summon lightning?

That's just as possible as dogs getting that big like the thing in front of my very eyes.

I took a deep breath and ducked down under the paw as that monster attacked me again.

I put distance between me and that monster and crashing of thunder became louder and louder in my ears.

The picture of a big lightningbolt poped out of nowhere in my mind.

I could almost see that thing getting hit by the bolt and dissolve into dust.

Funnily enough it played almost exactly like that out.

Thunder rumbled first loudly ,then the lightning crashed into that thing and with a terrible sound it dissolved into sparkling dust.

However as soon as that thing was dust i felt extremly exhausted.

It took everything i had not to collapse here and now.

I guessed it would be very bad if i did.


	5. Cpt 3

_Please review!_

_I don't own anything_

**I take the worst walk so far**

I forced myself to turn to the hill and look up.

My vision was still fuzzy my body ached aven more and now my sides and back hurt like i decided to sleep on a bed of nails.

Still i i took one step forward then another.

As soon as i was forced to let go of the tree i supported myself on it got even worse.

But i kept on going.

After twenty or so steps my head started to spin and i fell onto the grass.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself up onto my knees then onto my feet.

My T-shirt had been yellow,my mind took a few minutes to process that information.

My T-shirt _had been _yellow,now its was around my sides a deep red.

My train of thought stopped there.

If i would let myself completly realize what that meant i was done for.

I passed out most of the times i saw blood and it would not help me in the slightest if i passed out now.

Had Mr. Brunner already noticed that i wasn't with the class?

How long would it take them to find me if i stayed here?

I took one step and another one.

The road on the hill was quite a long distance from where i stood.

I was already panting but i kept on going,stumbling every so often.

I counted my breaths and the steps i took.

The way my vision was fuzzy and the way i had to walk almost banned from my thoughts.

I only looked at the ground three steps ahead of me.

One step then another step.

I pressed my hands to my sides and tried to breath as regular as possible.

One stpe then another.

T.J. would be mad at me if i stopped trying now.

So i kept on trying to walk up that hill.

One step then another.

I didn't think.

No that hurt too much.

I simply walked.

Eyery step i took was pure toture.

I had to fight to simply stay upright.

My balance was completly absent at the moment.

I leaned against a tree for ten breaths before continuing.

That was the only way i could measure the time at the moment.

Okay,i never had a good feeling for time in anyway what so ever.

At the threehundred-and sixty-third breath i allowed myself a glance back in the diection of the road.

It wasn't that far ahead anymore but still a good distance away.

Then i looked down again.

One step then another.

Where did that thing come from?

It was a giant dog certaintly,but those didn't exist.

No,they did exist.

Afterall one just atacked me.

One step then another.

My legs shook and i fell forwards.

But i didn't give up.

I crawled up to the next tree and took twenty deep breaths before i stuggled to come to my feet again.

I hadn't seen such a big dog around here.

So i guessed that if it wasn't from around here,someone had to have send it my way.

There where even such big dogs in new england?

I barly managed to walk to the big oak tree ahead of me before i collapsed.

My eyes slipped closed as i sat against it and took another deep breath.


	6. Cpt 4

_Please review!_

**I meet someone weird  
**

I honestly couln't tell how long exactly i was sitting there.

On the other hand it didn't matter to me as i was fighting to stay awake.

But after another good twelve breaths i heard something aproaching.

Was my reaction ridiculouls?

Prehaps.

But as soon as i reconized the footsteps another wave of energy washed over me and i forced my eyes open and myself on my feet.

I was a bit afraid that it was another one of those giant dogs.

It didn't help however because after three steps i collapsed again into someones arms.

That someone lifted me up,careful not to touch my sides,but i stuggeled.

„Hey,easy there!I'm one of the good guys."

His voice was melodic and soothingly.

I stopped my attempts to get free.

He carried me off to somewhere.

As if knowing i was fighting to stay awake he started talking to me.

„What are you doing here?Injured this badly may i add."

I sighed,something in me told me that he was going to be quite annoying.

„A big black dog jumped at me so i was falling down here and then it mauled me.I hope my twin doesn't worry."

We stopped and he sat me down on a car.

„Oh!You have a twin too?What is your twin like?"

I felt warm,extremly warm.

A pair of slightly cool hands touched my forehead and i took this chance to take a glance at the person in front of me.

„Its said that we are like Artemis and Apollo only that we get along without fights."

The hands stopped on my forehead.

I heard him mumbling something and my headaches faded,my vision cleared up.

„Do they really said that?"

There was a total bafflement in his voice.

My saviour was tall,and blond.

He looked mad and golden flames danced in his blue eyes.

His hands went down to my sides and lifted my T-shirt.

I flinched as he laid his hands on them.

The pain stinged only a short while.

I heared him mutter again and my sides got warm and the pain faded completly.

„Does your brother look like you?The same weird haircolor?"

I shook my head.

„You are the one to talk!You have blue/golden eyes!Anyway what's your name?"

He looked for the shortest of times suprised then he laughed.

I never got my answer.

He only locked eyes with me and then he snapped.

„Sweet dreams,halfblood."

Oddly enough I knew that he said those word in greek and i perfectly understood him.

#DoN,BoD#

„She's a halfblood!You two should have taken better care of her!She could have died there!And really now,Chiron?Like me and Arty just without the fights,really?"

I was laying on a bed,so much i could tell.

„I apologize m.."

„Yes you should better!You should be thankful that i won't do anything to you at the moment!"

I looked around myself.

This was the hospital wing at our school but how did i get here?

In the corner at the far off end i could see Mr. Brunner and my saviour who were having an argument.

What there they talking about?

Chiron?

Like the guy who trained heros?

But he was a greek myth,I think.

I pretended to be assleep.

„It would be nice if you could keep this encounter secret,about her parentage,we could be having a war on our hands in no time."

The blond boy repied after a glance in my direction.

„This isn't the first time the oath is broken.I heared about a daughter of Zeus on the run."


	7. Cpt 5

_Please review!_

**My parents are having a serious talk**

„You can open your eyes now,child."

„How much did you hear?"

I gulped.

„From the point on that guy talked about someone named Arty?"

"I wish you and your brother could have another year.T.J. Is waiting outside and we need to have a serious talk with your foster parents."

I did as i was asked and followed out of the hospital wing.

T.J leaned against the wall,but he walked as soon as he saw me over and handed me my bag.

„Lil' sis!What happend?Then you weren't there i was worried to death!"

Yup that's my over protective brother T.J..

„That is not the time for your questions T.J..We will talk about it with your foster parents."

We were shooed out of the school and into a van from a strawberry farm.

Grover was there too,but he didn't look at me.

„I'm sorry Yara.I should have been more alert."

As he said that he glanced at me then he returned to gaze worriedly out of the windows.

„Okay,what the hell is going on!"

T.J. exclaimed.

My brother always had a temper when he was angered similar to me but he has a lot more patience.

I hugged my brother and tonelessly told him everything that had happened to me.

T.J. stiffed.

„What?But those things can't exist!"

Both our teacher and Grover were now looking at us.

„They do,just not in the mortal world."

I can say that now both me and T.J. were dumbstruck.

„We are there!Get off!Get off!"

A voice called back from the driver seat.

Brunner lost no time and rolled out of the van and up to our front porch.

Just bevor he could ring the bell James ripped the door open and ushered us in.

T.J. looked at our stepdad.

„You are in on this?"

However he got ignored.

James spoke in a hurried tone.

„We were told that they would have at least one more year!"

Mom came down the stairs with our traveling bags.

She put them down near the door then hugged us both,she looked like she had been crieing.

„Will we see them again?"

Brunner looked sadly at the two of them as James hugged Mom and wispered something to her.

„Yes,and if you will be seeing them again is a matter of training and their own decision."

Mom cried even harder at this.

„Take them!i can't stand the thought of those two dead.I want to know them save,James."

T.J. and me simply stood by the door and watched the scene unfold.

After all we didn't know what was truly happening.

„There they ever claimed?",asked Brunner our parents.

James went over into his study.

„A nymph gave them to us."

James came back into the room with a necklace.

„Say your goodbyes a bit faster than normal please.A bunch of monsters is on our trail.",Grover said with a determined expression.

Our parents went and hugged us both.

„Take care of your sister T.J..And remember no matter what happens we are always there for you and you will always have a home here with us no matter what happens."

„Dad?",T.J. Looked at James with a confused expresion.

„Were are we going to go?We don't want to leave you!"

T.J said as he hugged Dad.

„You are going to go to a summer camp and you will finally find out who your father is."

With that Dad shooed us out of the house.


	8. Cpt 6

_Please review!_

**We arrive at Camp**

Since i fell asleep on the way i couln't tell how much time passed.

So let's settle for i was very close to going nuts when Mr. Brunner told us to get off.

I was slightly questioning why because we were in the middle of nowhere!

But our teacher rolled torwards a hill and T.J followed him.

„When are you going to explain everything?Because we have waited long enough..."

T.J. started off as i came to walk next to him.

„In the big House before you met our Camp Director,Mr. D."

_Mr. D?_

I took hold of my brothers hand as we walked silently to the tip and then hown the hill.

At first I only saw a strawberry-farm but as we neared the image changed into that of a Camp with lots of weird buildings.

However there was a big house completly white and greek-styled just like most of the buildings.

We stopped before it.

„Now you can ask,children."

T.J. furrowed his brows in concentration,wondering what to ask first.

„So what's with us and our parents fear of us ending up dead?"

Mr. Brunner sighed deeply.

„One of your real parents is a god,children of them smell diffrent to the monsters out -"

I interrupted him:"Delicious?Don't deny that this dog wanted to eat me!"

„Hell hound,Yara."

T.J. squezzed my hand.

„So our father is an olympic god... ,how come we didn't see the monsters before?"

Brunner seemed suprised that we took this so 'well'.

„We can't know for sure wich parent of yours is until you are for the monsters,it's because of the mist.-"

Now T.J. interrupted:"You mean this stuff that the mortals can poured over their eyes in the Iliad?"

„Yes how-"

„Dad",we answered together,"you know he teaches that and always kept blabbering about it."

Since Brunner looked like he was about to skip over the rest i voiced my last questions.

„Now who is 'Arty'?And what is Grover?"

Was there something off with my questions?

„Arty is a nickname for lady Artemis given and used only by Apollo and Grover is a satyr."

That was a lot to take in.

By the way were was Grover?

„He is on the way to fetch more halfbloods.",was the answer then i asked.

I just stood there stunned,and tried to get my head wrapped around all the information while Brunner-no Chiron went for the sake of it over a lengthy speech.

„I thought Chiron was a centaur?",asked my twin at the end of it.

Brunner smiled and stood up in his wheelchair and jumped-out came a real centaur.

We were both pretty speechless.

„Two new terrors?",a man stood in the doorway of the big house.

„Yes,this is-"

But the guy waved his hand around dismissivly.

„Yeah,who cares?"

Poor Chiron wasn't getting to end a sentence today.

The man had black hair with a hint of violett and blood-shot eyes.

„May i queston what a god like yourself is doing here?",my twin waved his hand around.

I sighed,like usual had my brother it figured out.

Sometimes it was annoying how smart he was.

The man pulled a face.

„He had been chasing a forbidden woodnymph twice. This is part of his punishment."

Mr.D ruffeled T.J.'s hair.

„At least two with manners this time."

He said the first sentence with utter boredom.

„That's the god of wine,Dionysus."

„Give them the tour,Chiron."

With that he walked back into the house.

I guess my brother was right.

„_Two _with manners?"

T.J. looked at me teasingly.

Chiron led us in the direction of those buildings.

„Mr.D likes them silent the best."


	9. Cpt 7

_Please review!_

**We get to know our relatives**

The sun broke through the clouds as we reached the weirdest combination of cabins ever in existence.

I am going to let some words drop about them:

Cabin Nr. 9 looked like a house of a blacksmith and had a door that would put the most vaults to shame,i think;

Cabin Nr.4 had the open feeling and plenty of plants to look like a green house of your dreams;

Cabin Nr.7 was the most showing-off of them all,it got me blinded as the sun shined onto the golden cabin;

Cabin 5 didn't look like a place where you wanted to be with those tons of barbed wire and the worst paint job in the history of paint jobs;

Cabin 12 had decorations in the windows and it gave off a feeling like the perfect place for a party and was totally overgrown with grapevines;

Cabin 10 was horrible,no kidding,like the life-seized barbie dreamhouse i never wanted to have,hey even barbie would have gone insane in there;

Cabin 8 looked among the best totally normal and had a great shining effect,it was glowing slightly silver,i liked it very very much there and was wondering how it looked on the insinde;

Cabin 6,well,was definitelly not my place but Malcom would love it,plain grey with an owl carved over the door,still a nice place;

Cabin 3 reminded me of every beach house i have ever seen in my entire life,and for whatever reason,it was nice and so on but yet it was among the cabins there i would NOT go in no matter the circumstances;

Cabin two was shiny in it's own way and less flashy then nr.1,it had nice carvings of peacocks but i got a sick feeling just by looking at it;

then were was cabin nr.1.

To say it was flashy was an understatement,it was rivaling nr.7 on that,it is after all three stories high,had a big shiny door with lightning on it and whatnot.

It gave off a feeling of power,oddly enough i wanted to glance inside,a small part of me hoped it didn't look so extremly like a bank on the inside like on the outside.

Chiron showed us the rest of the tour not nearly as interesting as the cabins,i guessed they reflected the gods personality who owned them.

After the tour i was sure i wanted to turn on my heel and go _home._

I don't need to be a demigod!

So after the whole big tour Chiron showed us to cabin 11.

Absolutly nothing special,wich made my guess that Hermes was one of the less weird gods.

T.J. had been silent throughout the whole tour.

I grabbed my twin brothers hand and held onto it like my life depended on it.

Very few people were already awake,and looked at us curiously.

A tall guy walked torwars us.

He glanced at both T.J. and me then turned to Chiron.

„Undetermined?"

„Undetermined."

He turned to us.

„Hi!I'm James,councelor of Hermes."

„That's my siser Yara and i am T.J."

James raised an eyebrow.

„Not going to tell me your full name,eh?Well get comfortable here,but not to much,alright?"

After that James dragged our stuff over to a free place in the corner of the cabin.

James seemed like a nice guy but i clung to T.J. still.

James dropped onto a bed and pulled us on either side of him.

„You are very close aren't ya?"

He had a weird accent wich made me cuckle.

„My sister sleeps most of the time in my bed because of her nightmares what do you think?"

James gave a downright evil smirk at my twinbrother's response.

„Well,in this case you can have my bed.I spent most of the nights anyway on my work."

T.J. and me looked at him weirdly.

„You work?"

James sighed.

„Actually i study in Yale but since i want to be my own boss i spent already a lot of time on trying to build my own business.I've got to introdue you to some people!"

The cabin had started to wake up so James went around and introduced us to each and everyone in the cabin.

„I feel like my head is about tu burst with all the names!",wispered T.J into my ear as we went on to the last crowd of people James wanted to introduce us to.

Then were came the morning routine and James lead the cabin to breakfast.

_**DoN,BoD**_

James explained every thing to us about the routine here in camp very paitently,and answered all my questions.

I was about to sacrefice for my godly parent,whoever it may be,when someone bumped into me.

Luckily James caught me before i hit me head on the stonefloor.

The boy was a bit older than me had sparkling blue eyes and messed up blonde hair.

„Oh I'm very sorry."

I noticed how he had the same southern accent my mother had.

„Are you okay ?"

The boy grinned brightly at me then turned to T.J..

„That's great!"

T.J. stepped slightly between me and this boy.

„I'm T.J and this is Yara."

„Pleasent meeting you!I'm Will Solace!"

We picked the best piece of our plates and threw it in the flames.

„So do you know who your immortal parent is?"


	10. Cpt 8

_Please review!_

**Pink goes evil**

James had explained to us that since we arrived the morning after 'Capture the flag' we had a whole week to learn how to fight which i was pretty thankful for.

The blond councilor even tried to help us finding things we were good at.

After one try it was crystal clear that neither T.J nor me had any talent whatsoever for anything that involed water.

Plants also didn't seem to mind our prensent at all,they just ignored us.

Racing was fine i guess.

Well,if we ever got to it.

Mostly the treenymphs just cooed on about how adorable we were.

But they said after it we were good for our age and the fact that we haven't been trained.

Don't get me started on Archery.

It was theoretically easy.

In other words i hated every second of it and and threw a temper tantrum until the teacher of the Apollo-cabin would let me go.

What i was good at however was close-combat.

Of course T.J was better.

James had voiced the theory that T.J. may be a son of Athena since he was so smart.

But the fact that we were twins and i was bad at Athena's things made him shut up.

There was also the problem that no matter how hard the kids of mentioned wisdom godness tried,they couln't find fitting weapons for me and my brother.

However it was nice to be fitting in for once,even if i got plenty of questions because of my haircolour.

At the third day at camp i walked together with my new friend Will and my brother into the arena,for some exrta training.

However a girl was already there.

She was two years older than me(obivously),had red-golden hair and deep green eyes.

This girl also looked very,very out of place.

Why?

Because she was slashing those dummies in a hot pink skirt that went to her knees and a glittering peach coloured t-shirt.

T.J. and Will were joking as they walked to the other side of the arena.

My twin gave me a serious look,that basicly meant:'come here.'.

I walked over to her.

She did some cool dagger-move that got the poor dummie beheaded.

„You are great at that!"

As soon as i said that the girl whirled around and looked at me.

She was out of breath and sweating.

„What do you want?Don't tell me those airheaded siblings of mine are looking for me!"

She seemed angry.

„Nooooo.I just wanted to talk to you since you..."

„Stood out extremly?That is natural,deary."

This girl was very good looking already,i had a feeling that it would be a major hit to my ego if we would know as after we've grown up.

That answer told me nothing and it had to show on my face because the girl flickered her hair back and said in a tone that didn't sit right with me like her previous snaps:

„Psyche Johnson,daughter of Aphrodite,put me into the sterotypical part and i will kill you."

Psyche was now fuming.

„Like the mortal that was more beautiful than your mother?"

Psyche nodded so much her locks bounced up and down.

„Yeah my dad is extremly bitter because mom left."

Oh.

„Don't you care about your looks?I mean kids of Aphrodite care about that,don't they?"

Psyche facepalmed.

„Don't forget that my _mother_ also brought the Trojan war on."

Psyche grinned so evil that it would even put a kid of Hermes to shame.

„Yes my silbings care about that a _lot_.But i am not like that.I am a daughter of the godness of beauty for Hades sake!I always look great no matter what.I am more on the manipulate people so you look good side."

She hold her hand out to me.

„And _you are_?"

„Yara Skye,can i call you Psy?"

She laughed.

„I can see you haven't judged me yet because of my mother!If you excuse me i need to bruise some kid of Ares up so I'm outta stable duty."

With that she walked out of the arena,leaving a fuming me behind.

After all if 'we' were going to be great friends i had to have a say in this matter too.

I walked over to my brother and kissed him on the cheek.

He just gave me an inquisite look and chuckled over one of Will's joke's.


	11. Chapter 9

_Please review!_

_**My first Capture the flag**_

Okay.

Before this game i really had no idea what to expect.

James had trained me and my brother a lot.

Well,I don't know about T.J. But now i could hold myself against older campers.

So now it was Friday and Chiron had already explained the rules of the game.

On one side was the Athena cabin who had teamed up with the Hermes cabin,the Dionysus cabin and the Demeter cabin.

Ares had teamed up with everybody else.

Okay,maybe not everybody else.

James had told the Hermes cabin this morning that two would be sitting out.

I hadn't been able to catch which ones because one of the hermes kids tried to steal my cell.

So right now we were standing in the woods waiting for the game to start.

I clang to James because I was frightened and T. J. Had disappeared on me sometime on the march in the woods.

Suddenly James gave me the kid of Hermes grin and creeped forward with me close by.

„Where are we going?"

The cousilor of cabin 11 regarded me curiosly.

„We take the long route.I caught yesterday where Ares wanted to hide the flag,so we are going to look there."

My amour was _way _to big for me.

The helmet always slipped over my eyes as i tried to follow James as stealthily as he was.

He only chuckled at me and my attempt.

„Well,I also think it would be best if you aren't forced to fight on your first game."

_Oh._

We were now on a small hill in the woods and i could see, on the right side of it , the cabins already fighting.

„Come to Athena we have no buisness down there."

James pulled me along,and soon we reached a place full of mean shrubbery near Zeus fist.

The son of Hermes pulled me into the bushes next to him and pointed to a high tree,growing at Zeus fist.

„You think you can get the flag down and make it swiftly onto our lands again?"

However James didn't wait for a response and dragged me over,where he helped me into the tree.

The red flag of Ares was thrown somewhere in the high branches and i had to clib a bit before i could get it.

When i touched it i heard screams.

„Jump!"

Three mean looking fighters,Ares kids no doubt, came right at us,so i followed James order blindly.

I landed hard on my knees and when i looked up James was already fighting with all of them.

Remembering what the Hermes son asked earlier i turned on my heels and ran.

However aas soon as i caught sight of the river,that told me it would soon be over i felt someone jump onto my back.

„You stay right here,punk!"

I ramed,out of instinct, my elbow into my attackers belly and jumped up.

It was a girl around my age,_Clarisse._

Just great!

This girl was known to be quiet a mean fighter,just my luck.

I drew my sword and walked backswards.

Clarisse attacked me with her spear from the right and i barely managed to dodge.

The second blow,i parried with my sword.

This was just what i was doing.

Doging Clarisse's spearblows and walking backwards.

Nothing exiting at all.

I could fight her but Clarisse had two years more training than me,so i didn't saw chances for me.

Clarisse aimed another blow at my head which i doged and kicked me in the stomach.

I,not exptecting this,fell backwards into the river.

But by now i had enough.

This girl had been nothing but mean to me since the day i arrived.

I walked onto the other shore ,threw the flag onto the ground and went back to Clarisse.

I threw a blow at her shoulder which she wanted to doge,but she lost her footing on the muddy riverbank and fell.

I tried again to land a decent blow at her stomach ,but before i could do more than bruise she kicked me backwards.

Her spearblow at my head went right over it as i fell backwards.

Then came a loud blow of the horn.

„The read team,Athena's cabin wins!"

Clarisse and me stared at each other,having forgotten about that.


	12. Cpt 10

_Please review!_

_**I witness three newbies arriving**_

James had been mad at me for forgetting about the game to fight with a daughter of Ares.

But he was happy nevertheless that we won.

It was evening by now and everyone was getting ready for bed.

I however was wide awake.

The sky overhead was now rumbling with thunder and lightning.

It worried me.

This heavy storm hadn't been there half an hour ago.

T.J. was still on the front porch of cabin 11 and stared at the sky.

„What's up,bro?"

I had been sneaking up at him and he jumped around then he heard my voice.

„Don't you think there is something funny about this storm?"

My brother pointed torwards the hill we had been coming over then we arrived at camp.

„It's the strongest just around the can't be natural!"

I looked where he was poining,and it was just like my brother said.

My curiosity was going to kill me one day.

I pulled my brother up and walked with him in tow over to the hill.

The closer we got the more i heard _it_.

It were sounds of fighting.

The moment it got clear T.J. started running up the hill with me close second.

Sure enough where there fighting.

Three halfbloods against an army of monsters.

One was a girl around my age.

She was wielding a dagger,had blond hair and grey eyes.

Another one was dressed complety in black and she looked scary.

This girl a bit older than me and my brother was wielding a shild and a spear.

The last one was a blond boy.

He was the oldest and stood right next to the black wearing girl wielding only a sword.

„Over here!"

The blond girl noticed me and pointed another person to us.

_Grover?_

The satyr looked relived and ill to see us but he towed the older kids over to us.

They reached the hill top,after a few moments,where we were standing close too,and i first got a good look on the monsters.

I counted about twenty hellhounds,all three kindly ones, and more than twice the amout of hellhounds in dracnae.

I felt suddenly very scared.

The girl in black gave T.J. and me a sidelong glance.

She then said something to the small blond girl and walked back until she almost bumped into me.

„This is crazy,Thalia!",shouted the blond boy at her.

„No!Luke can't you see it's the only way!"

Then the girl,Thalia,pulled the boy,Luke?,into a kiss before pushing all of us in a sweeping motion down the hill.

The storm got worse,as i finally laid flat in the grass i looked up at the hill.

A single lightningbold flashed from the sky,lighting up the world in pure wite.

As i could see the hill again a big pine tree had replaced the girls place on the hill,and i couln't catch sight of the monsters.

The small girl next to me cried in the arms of the older boy.


	13. Cpt 11

_Please review!_

_**I meet the daughter od wisdom**_

The blond girl-Annabeth-was obviously a daughter of Athena.

I mean she had the typical blond hair, grey eyes and was pretty smart.

The blond boy-Luke- looked pretty depressed and didn't talk.

He looked even worse than Annabeth and didn't react at all as T.J. And me explained about camp.

When we arrived at the big house.

Mr. D and Chiron were playing cards together with a satyr.

I cleared my throat to make our presence known, and Mr. D looked like I' ve just ruined his day.

„Oh, joy. Another two brats. Where do you get them all from Chiron?!"

Said trainer of heros ignored the god and looked the newbies over.

„A girl for cabin 6, your mother informed us of your coming. The boy,unclaimed. You will stay at cabin 11.", Chiron spoke partly to Mr. D and partly to Annabeth and Luke.

Then his eyes saddeled on me.

„Yara, will you please escort Annabeth to cabin 6? Give her the typical tour in the morning after breakfast then bring her back here again so she can see the orientation,alright with you, Annabeth?"

The blond girl nodded and followed after me as I went to cabin 6.

„So what is this cabin 6?",asked Annabeth curiously.

I thought about how to answer that and i came to the conclusion that i needed to explain _ a lot._

„You have ADHD and dylexia, right?", I started off.

Annabeth nodded as she watched me intensly.

„You see those coupled with those monsters who chased you here...It means you are a demigod.", I finished akwardly.

At those news Annabeths eyes got very wide which looked a bit funny on the small of the girl.

„You mean my mother is a god!", the blond girl exclaimed, _loudly._

„Well, yes. Your mother is Athena. She always claims her kids at thier birth and cabin 6 is where you will stay as her daughter."

Annabeth pulled a face at me.

„That still doesn't explain why I am dylexic and have ADHD.", she reasoned with me.

I scratched the back of my head.

Appartenly I wasn't good with explaining things i didn't understood completly either.

„You are dylexic because your brain is hardwired for greek- ancient greek. The ADHD is your in-born battle reflexes. They will keep you alive on a quest."

That at least i had fully undestood.

„It's best if you ask your half-silblings the rest of questions. They are better at explaining than me. By the way this is your new home for summer!", I motioned to the cabin we were now standing in front of.

Annabeth looked a little scared so I want up and knocked on the door.

Jonathan the counsilor of cabin 6 opened.

„Cabin 6 meet your new silbling: Annabeth Chase."

As soon as thso words were out the lot of Athenas kid came to the door.

„Hey Annabeth,welcome at Cabin 6!"


	14. Cpt 12

_Please review!_

**I aquire celebrity status**

At the next morning I wope up just before the cabin left for breakfast.

T.J. was already dressed and sitting next to me.

„What do you think of Luke?", my twin asked me in all seriousness.

I sighed and crawled over my brothers lap to stand.

„I don't know. He lost yesterday a friend or someone dearer."

T.J. sighed, not statisfied with my answer.

„I can't shake this funny feeling I have about him, better get dressed."

With that my twin got up to ponder some thoughts alone.

I felt slightly insulted, since we arrived in camp my brother left me more and more alone.

That was something i couln't handle because in opposite to my twin I needed him a great deal.

The sky was dark and thunder rumbled as i walked to the girlsbath.

As I went through the daily routine I, too, pondered my thoughts.

Something about the arrivel of Luke and Annabeth didn't sit right with me.

My gut kept telling me that there was something behind the death of the second girl-Thalia.

Luke had looked heartbroken when -after the flash of lightning- the girl had been turned into a tree.

Yet there had been something diffrent there too.

I let my head drop back into my neck.

This train of thought was leading me nowhere.

So freshly showered and dressed I went to breakfast.

T.J. was leaning against one of the pillars.

I smiled: my brother had been- once again- wainting to go to breakfast with me.

T.J. held his hand out to me which i grabbed and started to drag him over to the tables.

Breakfast at camp was usually loud, just like all the other times the whole camp was assembled.

As soon as I did 10 steps however the whole noise died away.

Will, I noticed was gapeing at me with wide eyes.

Annabeth looked very interested, and Psy, the daughter of Aphrodite...

She looked , just like James, at me and T.J. with pity.

Mr.D stood and looked happy at us in a very scary way.

I stopped dead in my tracks and gazed around confused.

Then wispering picked up.

T.J. looked around then pulled my sleeve and pointed up.

Over our heads was a hologram of a eagle carrying lightning bolts.

Two sacred things of Zeus.

Chiron got up , and too looked at us with pity.

„It is determined!", he shouted but sounded like he truly regretted having to say those words.

„Zeus!"

All around my twin and me the campers started kneeling, some with a weird expresion on their faces.

„Keeper of oaths, bearer of Aegis, king of the gods, lightninger,thunderer,cloud-gatherer.

Hail, Yara and T.J. Sky, children of the king of gods."

By now I was trying to hide behind my twin.

Chiron pointed T.J. and me to a very big, unused, table.

Under the stares of most of the campers we sat down there.

My brother shot an angry glare at the table for the children of the love godness whose daughters all sqealed and pointed to him.

The Athena table looked completly flabbergasted just like most of the other tables.

Unsure i acted as I didn't noticed them starring and went on like usual.

Then finally Chiron called the other campers to attention.

„Yesterday night two new campers have arrived while a third has been turned into a tree defending the camp and her friends. One was Annabeth Chase, daugter of Athena", thankfully now all the attention was on Annabeth,

„And Luke Castelan, son of Hermes.", Luke didn't seem to mind the attention on him.

It soon shifted again and everybondy went back to breakfast, well almost everybody.

Luke was still staring at me.

It wasn't the look he gave me until the claiming thing happend, this look was a look of pure hatred.


	15. Cpt 13

_Please review!_

**I find my place at Camp and get a deadly present**

After T.J. and me finished eating Chiron escorted us to cabin 11 to gather our stuff.

Thankfully the cabin was empty.

As I dragged my stuff behind myself torwards cabin 1 Iasked Chiron the question.

„Why was everyone looking at T.J. and me with pity?"

Chiron looked at me with sad eyes.

„Because Zeus swore on the river Styx to stop fathering demigods, child, and still here you stand."

T.J. squezed my hand in reassurence.

„It means we will suffer a bad fate, just like Thalia, right?"

My twin enquired like he askes Chiron for the weather.

„Most likely. Here we are."

We walked up the one marble step and Chiron pushed the bronze door open for us.

Inside it did look like a bank and it already be considered empty.

The statue of Zeus -Dad- looked down at us like we ruined his day.

I latched onto my twin when a rumbling sound suprised me.

It sounded like a storm was about to break loose in the cabin and it suited me just fine.

I always slept better with the sounds of a storm in the backround.

„I will arange a sleeping situation for you two now."

And with that Chiron hurried out of the cabin.

We didn't hold Chiron at fault.

Dad was glaring down on us.

We dropped our luggage at the entrance and walked around.

My curiosity got the better of me and i touched Dad's masterbold-well the statue version of it.

As I wondered if the bolt looked like this for real a shock went through me and i fell backwards.

Everything went black.

Don,Bod*Don,BoD*Don,BoD*Don,BoD*

As I woke up the first thing I saw was Will's fluffy hair.

„Ah great! You are awake!You passed out from the lack of energy."

I tried to sit up, but everything got fuzzy so I grabbed Will's shoulder.

„Hey, easy there!"

Surprisingly Will was not his happy-go-lucky self.

„Why do you frown?"

Will gave an unbelieving laugh.

„You suddenly, without warning, pass out like you have been struck by lightning and you expect me not to get worried? I didn't know you were that dense!"

I stood up, still holding myself upright with Will's help.

He looked even more worried.

„How about you help me to my cabin so I can sleep there? Infirmarys make me uneasy."

Carefully we walked to my new cabin and into the room.

Will had to steady me with each steep.

I guess he could have carried me and it wouln't have made a difference but Will didn't even made a sound.

T.J. was standing in the middle of the cabin looking worried out of his mind.

As he saw us he hurried to my other side and started to run his hand over my body in an attempt to make sure i was okay.

„Well, you had me worried when you passed out. It seems there is a mechanic in the statue because as soon as you touched the bolt a hidden door - I show you, sis"

Will remained in front of the statue looking up at it as T.J. Dragged me trough a hole in the wall and up a flight of stairs.

„It appartenly only reacts to a touch of lightning. I took the liberty to get us settled in while you were in the infarmary."

I blinked, then blinked again as i took in the room around us.

While i was staying in camp i had glanced in eery cabin and this was the coolest thing ever.

Along the walls were big, white, fluffy beds.

Five fluffy beds that looked like clouds.

Everyone had a bedside table out of wrought iron and glinting with gold, the walls were a light blue and on wich turned into a mosaik of a ever changing storm which went over the ceilling.

At the far side of the room the wall one huge window and before it a artistically staircase lead up again.

It rumbled with thunder again, this time I didn't jump.

Between the beds stood for every bed a writing desk and a fancy, big gardrobe.

At the end of each bed stood a chest.

The funiture was out of white wood with golden designs.

It looked a bit like a five star hotel.

T.J. tugged at my wrist and sat me down on a bed.

„I picked this bed for you. And really sis! Don't ever _ever_ dare to_ do _this to me _**again! Alright?**_ You see I was _**sooo **_ worried about you!"

I clearly heard a hidden threat in my twin's words.

Then before I could answer a cough rang out.

We turned to see a man standing there.

He was wearing a buisness suit and had black locks wich fell into his eyes.

The stranger eyed us with a amused sparkle in his eyes.

„Gods, and I thought Apollo was over protective!"

He had a mocking tone of voice and I had an hunch of who this was.

„Lord Hermes?"

The man grinned and nodded before he plopped down on the bed next to me.

A long fingered hand ruffeled my hair before messing my brothers up.

„Yup. That's me! Your father send me here with presents!"  
The sparkle in his eyes got stronger as he handed each of us a deep blue package.

Lightning went over the paper but I paied it no mind and ripped it open.

Inside was a set of jewelery.

It was a delicate silver braclet which tunred into the middle in the face of the Medusa, carefully made ouf of fine silver threads linking into each other, a thick silver ring, with a dark blue stone in the middle,it wasn't anything fancy but I could see an inscription on the inside in ancient greek, and a thin golden hairneedle.

„Tell daddy my thanks, I guess!"

When T.J. looked just as confused as me on his gifts Hermes broke out into howling laughter.

My twin had gotten a thick leather bracelet, the type that I already saw a lot of guys wear, a carefully crafted pocket-watch-with the symbol of Zeus on the backside-, and a...- _**what**_ was that?

„Really some demigods would kill for three magical objects from their godly parent, and you frown then you get each three!"  
Our heads wiped to Hermes.

„Those are weapons?!"

He cackeld and nodded before he got up.

„Got buisness to do, places to be.-"

His eyes settled on me before he continued.

„See ya later aligator!"

And he vanished.

I stared at my new set of weapons then I huffed and dropped fully onto the bed.

Before I would try to figure my new weapons out I would take a nap.

Because now I even felt more exhausted.


End file.
